


I Needed To Know

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sneak Attack Kisses, Steve does what he wants, Tony is oblivious, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why did you do that?" Because that was the question, wasn't it? Steve Rogers, Captain America, did not just go around kissing men. Especially not Tony Stark. It just didn't happen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Needed To Know

Lips crashed against his, hard, and he blinked at the blurry face in front of his. Hands fisted around his t-shirt, knuckles jammed against his chest, and he knew if he pulled away his shirt would give before that grip did.

Just as suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended, the other retreating back a step, but never releasing the hold on his shirt.

He blinked twice more, staring straight ahead before adjusting his gaze to look up at Steve, fighting the urge to bring his fingers up to his mouth because that would be too cliche. 

"What the fuck was that?" He'd wanted something that was a cross between bewilderment and sarcasm, but his voice failed at the last minute, sounding weak and disbelieving.

Steve stared back, eyes wide, but his eyebrows drawn down and together, lips turned down in the corners ever so slightly. It made him feel like he'd just kicked a puppy. The hands unclenched, fingers carefully smoothing out the fabric of his t-shirt before dropping again.

"Why did you do that?" Because that was the question, wasn't it? Steve Rogers, Captain America, did not just go around kissing men. Especially not Tony Stark. It just didn't happen. But it had.

Steve frowned slightly, but it did little to cover up the confused hurt look, as though he wasn't even sure why he'd done it. "I needed to know."

He bristled, hands automatically coming up to re-smooth the fabric Steve had already straightened. "Needed to know what?"

Steve's cheeks flushed, and he finally looked away, turning those blue eyes onto something else and Tony felt like he could concentrate again.

"Needed to know if it was alright." Steve looked back again, expression carefully blank, despite the blush still on his cheeks. "Needed to know if you'd let me?"

Oh. He swallowed, stamping down on the urge that told him to just turn and bolt for his lab. "Uh, sure. Just, warn a guy next time, okay?"

The smile that earned him made it feel like the arc reactor had stalled in his chest, and it was then that he did bolt. Before that smile could fade. Before he did something reckless like kiss Steve back.

And that was how it started.


End file.
